


Safe

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a time when everyone knew where to go in an emergency and who to trust. Some were lucky enough to still have some safety in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirstein_and_Arlert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirstein_and_Arlert/gifts).



> written for a prompt on tumblr: MCU Bobbi (/Clint/Natasha) - they find each other in the quiet moments in safe houses after SHIELD falls

She could hear movement but frankly she was in no shape to do anything about it. When the HYDRA flunkies had figured out that she and the rest of the SHIELD crew in this particular base weren’t going to back down, they’d blown it to kingdom come. They were also either in too much of a hurry or too sloppy to figure out that not everybody would die in the blast. 

Bobbi just hoped that some of the team got out before the walls caved in. 

The noises continued and Bobbi couldn’t help the grunt she let out as she raised her sidearm. If somebody was digging her out there was no guarantee they were friendly and she’d spent enough time digging up dirt to know who was and wasn’t to be trusted. Or at least she thought so. Apparently she’d missed a few names on the list.

The first cracks of light blinded her for a second but the appearance of a hole big enough to shoot somebody through had her lifting her gun to meet it. The shot must have gone wide because the next thing she heard was a very familiar exasperated sigh. “I can’t leave you alone for five minutes, can I?”

“Natasha?”

“Can you get out?”

“Yeah sure.” Bobbi took her offered hand and flinched as she gained her feet. “Just a couple broken ribs. Probably a concussion… nothing major.”

“Good.” Natasha didn’t let go of her hand and Bobbi wasn’t going to deal with the fact that she really didn’t want Natasha to let go. She’d take the comfort while she could. “There’s a safe house a few towns over. Fury set it up.”

“Is he…”

Natasha stopped and looked at Bobbi. “What do you think?”

Bobbi shook her head. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Where’s Clint?”

“Last I heard, he was at the Treehouse.”

“So once I can move without killing myself, we go get him?”

“Exactly.” Natasha smirked back at her as they started moving again. “I’m surprised you couldn’t hold this place.”

“Well,” Bobbi smirked back. “Not everybody gets Captain fucking America watching their back.”

~*~*~*~

The safe house was only three rooms. One bedroom, a bathroom that was questionable at best but at least the water coming out of the taps was clean-ish, and a kitchenette connected to a room with two beat up chairs and a table.

She’d seen worse.

By the time they got there—after throwing off the first and second tail HYDRA had sent after them and taking out the third—Bobbi’s body was telling her to stop. To sleep. To just give it a minute or two. At least she made it to the bed before her legs gave out.

Wordlessly, Natasha pulled her up to a sitting position, helped her out of her gear and took a look at whatever damage HYDRA had inflicted. Bobbi smirked through the pain. “Just couldn’t wait to get my clothes off, huh?”

“Do you want to tape your own ribs?” Natasha watched her for a moment before resuming her inspection.

“Ow! Jesus, you don’t have to poke that hard.”

It took a few more expletives, a little time and finally a couple painkillers to get it all done. She registered Natasha moving her around, getting her head on a pillow and under the blankets. Before the other woman could move away, Bobbi reached out and grabbed her wrist. “Where are you going?”

Natasha smiled and shook her head. “Nowhere, apparently.” She came around the far side of the bed, slipped out of her own gear and under the covers next to Bobbi.

“Good.” She found herself yawning as Natasha wrapped her arms carefully around Bobbi, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. It was a good way to fall asleep after an epically bad day.

~*~*~*~

The Treehouse was a bust. Nothing but rubble, bodies and a cold trail that might, maybe, possibly lead to Bali. Maybe. If they moved quickly. And split up.

Neither of these things sounded like a good idea to either woman but they did it anyway. It wasn’t like they could just call in a sat feed on the area anymore.

The thing was, it was relatively easy to blend in with the Aussie tourists in the airport and the surrounding areas. It wasn’t going to stay that way, of course but she was hoping it wouldn’t take long to investigate a hunch. Hunch might have been pushing it actually, but she remembered hearing about a safe house—one of Nick’s fabled many—in Ubud.

She was sure Clint knew those rumors too and she was pretty sure, if there was a safe house nearby, Nick would have found a way to point Clint in that direction. Of course, that was assuming that her theory that Nick was less than dead was correct. Natasha hadn’t been forthcoming on that front.

It got easier when she saw Clint out on a supply run. She smiled and tailed him back to the small house on the edge of town. Bobbi pulled out her phone and dialed before the door was fully closed. “Nat, I’ve got him.”

“You were right?”

“Told you.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. It might take a few days. I was… delayed.”

“Let me guess. Another hearing?”

“You’re a very good guesser.”

“Senators misbehaving?”

“Always, darling. Always.”

“We’ll be okay here then. See you in a week.”

“Or less.” The call disconnected before Bobbi could say anything else.

She tucked the phone into her pocket and checked up and down the narrow street before pulling her sidearm and knocking on the door. There was a dismissal from the other side in what might have been Indonesian but Bobbi couldn’t suss out enough of it to be sure. “Clint, open the damn door.”

It opened a crack. “There’s a HYDRA base a couple miles up the road. Somebody off the map. Not Pierce. I don’t know if I can trust you.”

“They brought a base in Skopje down around my ears, killed most of my team. Believe me, Hawks, there aren’t many people left that want those fucks as dead as I do.”

“I want to believe you, Birdie.”

“Natasha says hi, by the way.”

“She’s okay?”

“Yeah, razed DC without a scratch on her.”

“Sounds about right.” He sighed and opened the door. His hand shot out and pulled her in before she could say much else. Maybe he heard her hiss when he hit a sore rib, but she couldn’t be sure as he pressed a deep kiss to her lips. “Missed you, Mocks.”

“I missed you too.”

“How’d you find this place?”

“I didn’t.” She smiled and kissed him again, shifting his hand down to her hip so he’d stop brushing the wrappings around her ribs. “I followed you from the market.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah.” She smiled and shook her head. “Natasha will be here within a week.”

“Okay.” He smiled and it was only slightly ruined by the quickly mended and healing gash in his cheek. “What do you want to do til then?”

Bobbi shook her head again. It figured his mind would be in the gutter. “Tell you what, Hawks. I’ve got a couple broken ribs and you’ve obviously had a shitty couple weeks too so… take it slow and we’ll see where we get, okay?”

She pushed him back toward the tiny bed in the corner and pressed on his shoulders until he sat down. “Sounds like a plan.” His hands found her hips again as she straddled his lap and slowly ran up and down her thighs. “I didn’t really think you were HYDRA. I mean I didn’t think so but—“

“I know.” She kissed him softly. They didn’t usually do the whole tender, loving thing but after everything, it felt necessary. It felt like a good way to reconnect and reaffirm they’d made it. And she was looking forward to doing it again when Natasha got there. “We’ll be okay.”

He chuckled against her throat. “Yeah, for a couple hours anyway.”

~*~*~*~

The airport in San Francisco felt hollow. Sterile. She couldn’t wait to get to the rental desk and get the hell out of there.

She was low enough profile—and good enough at staying that way—not to attract the attention the people she was meeting would. Fucking Avengers… Bobbi shook her head for the hundredth time. How anybody thought being a superhero wouldn’t get in the way of being a spy, she’d never know.

She figured she could think long and hard on that during the drive. They were supposed to check out a base near what used to be a SHIELD base but given the last month, there was no telling who was in it at that point. They’d all flown in separately. Clint to Vegas. Natasha to LA and Bobbi got the long drive from San Francisco.

She didn’t really mind until the temperature inside the car with the AC cranked hit 110F.

There was no way to approach the place without anyone noticing but there didn’t seem to be much life there aside from the dust cloud that no doubt was lingering after Natasha and Clint’s approach. She had her staves out before she got out of the car. “Any idea what we’re doing here?”

Natasha shrugged. “I didn’t know this place existed until yesterday.” That was really saying something.

“It’s one of Fury’s. An older one from back in the day, I think but…” Clint shrugged. “Wanna check it out?”

Natasha’s eyes narrowed on him and Bobbi was about a beat behind her. Something about this wasn’t right. “What did you do?” Natasha beat her to the question.

“Clint—“

“Let’s just go check it out, okay?”

“What. Did. You. Do?”

“I got us some time away from watching our backs. I called in a favor and tried to surprise you. Jesus Christ, you two are impossible.” He stomped forward, kicking up dust as he went and unlocked the bunker door.

Natasha followed first, still glaring just a little as she stepped out of the sun. “I don’t like surprises.”

“Don’t knock it til you see what I did, okay?” He put his hand up and shielded his eyes. “Come on, Birdie!”

She sighed, pushing back the lingering thought that anybody could be HYDRA, even after a month. She shook it off and jogged toward the door. “As long as there’s decent air conditioning.”

“You’re a disgrace to California girls everywhere.” It took a second for her eyes to adjust to the dark as he closed the door and a couple deep breaths to calm the still high alert paranoia she was carrying. But true to his word, Clint had managed a surprise. The place was set up for the three of them, a large bed in the far corner with what looked like a mountain of pillows and comfortable blankets. A fully stocked kitchen—she suspected he might try cooking—a dining room; makeshift but still! “Nobody knows about this place except Fury so we’re safe.”

Natasha turned to her. “This is quite the surprise.” Her smile turned nearly predatory. “We should thank him.”

“Think that was the plan all along?”

“Of course it was.” Natasha laughed and pulled Clint into a kiss. “But it was a good plan.”

Bobbi smiled and shook her head before pressing her own kiss to Clint’s lips. It wasn’t often that they got time together, the three of them. She had to give him credit on this. With the world falling apart around them, it was good to have a space to be human again instead of the agent of a now-terrorist organization. It was nice to spend time with people who got the paranoia and fear and mistrust. It was nice to get a chance to really show them both how grateful she was for them. 

Yeah, it was a good plan and clearly he’d earned a reward.


End file.
